<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не ребёнок by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589735">Не ребёнок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021'>WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Slice of Life, Torture, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Взрослая жизнь бывает разной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF KHR тексты M-E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не ребёнок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280">Oriv</a>, бета АД.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ламбо вдыхает полной грудью, резкий запах палёной плоти бьёт в нос. Настолько привычный, что вместо того, чтобы скривиться от неприязни, он начинает дышать глубже, будто стоит на пляже и наслаждается солёным запахом моря, разлитым в воздухе. </p><p>Ламбо блокирует кольцо, думая, что неплохо было бы перекусить по пути обратно. И прихватить что-нибудь для прячущихся в укрытии Цуны и Гокудеры (если они, конечно, всё ещё там, а не вернулись в своё счастливое прошлое). Детей нужно радовать и кормить сладостями. Ламбо улыбается от того, каким смешным кажется сейчас сам себе. Стоит посреди усеянного трупами поля боя и рассуждает о необходимости маленьких радостей жизни. Он шарит рукой в кармане и довольно хмыкает, доставая пару леденцов в ярких блестящих обёртках. Разворачивает первый, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в шуршание фантика, отправляет его в рот, прищуривается, распознавая вкус. </p><p>Клубника.</p><p>Это стало его своеобразной традицией, наивной позитивной мотивацией. Сделаешь что-то хорошо — получишь конфетку. В своё время именно так Гокудера заставлял его заниматься. Физикой, в том числе. Ламбо благодарен ему за науку: об электричестве он теперь знает всё. И умеет применять на практике.</p><p>Ламбо смотрит на валяющиеся тела: местами обугленные до костей, местами алеющие обнажившимися мышцами, с почерневшими остатками кожи — ожоги четвёртой степени, разрушение тканей. Для нормального человека выглядит страшно. Для Ламбо — привычно. К тому же он знает, что умерли они не от ожогов: при силе тока свыше пяти Ампер дыхание останавливается практически немедленно, через доли секунды. Ожоги появляются через несколько секунд. Столь мгновенная смерть в их мире может считаться мирной. Это не медленное увеличение силы постоянного тока с его разливающимся по телу жаром, пробегающими по мышцам судорогами, постепенно затрудняющимся дыханием. Главное — вовремя остановиться, чтобы жертва не умерла раньше времени. А потом повторить заново, пока не будет получена нужная информация. </p><p>Ламбо потягивается, убирает второй леденец обратно в карман. Хорошего понемножку. Ему пора домой, где его ждут Цуна с Гокудерой, а валяющиеся здесь сломанные игрушки пусть убирает кто-нибудь другой.</p><p>Ламбо ухмыляется, на секунду чувствуя себя непоседливым ребёнком из прошлого.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>